So Many players
by phoenix inferno
Summary: May up age! The summery in side is no longer valid, story had changed. It's about Kai and How Ray and some others are treating him like their property. He meets some people who are willing to look after him, Emily and Tala. The main pairings are KaiRay, K
1. Default Chapter

So many players

blurb: I was listening to pink when this story came to me. It's based on a line from a pink song. It's about all the different people treating Kai like a toy, like he belongs to them. I would put main couples down but there's to many, it's really all people in a Kai relation ship in other stories. Oh and there's a lot of Shounen ai!

Chapter one: Neko ai (Cat love)

Ray watched the blue haired boy from a chair across the room. He wondered why he hadn't gone down to the all you can eat with the others. He couldn't. Mariah wouldn't let him, he was still to beaten up to face Tyson in the challenge. Kai had been standing by the window for nearly twenty minutes, he was staring at something. Or maybe he was just thinking, Ray couldn't figure it out. Kai had always been an enigma, no one knew any thing about him. Ray didn't even know his exact birth date. He stood up and walked over to Kai, determined to get some answers now. Kai had always been a bit more honest with him then he was with the others.

Kai turned and faced him, his hearing was better then Ray had anticipated.

"What?" Kai said sourly.

"What, what?" Ray said stupidly in an attempt to make Kai smile, no such luck. "I shouldn't try any funny stuff should I?" Ray walked to the window and looked out at the street below. Snow lined streets and traffic jammed roads. Yep, that was Russia for ya. Ray did know one thing about Kai. Kai was younger then him. Not by much but he was. Kai turned and looked back out of the window, Ray followed his gaze and saw nothing but the park. "What are you looking at?" Ray asked much to his own surprise.

"My self." Kai sighed then walked over to the sitting area of the hotel room. Ray looked at the glass where Kai had been looking, it was exactly where his own eyes had been, how could he have not noticed that? Ray looked at Kai, he was sitting on a small chair that faced a bigger lounger which Tyson used often for fort making and eating so much room service that he nearly burst.

"Kai? Can I ask you some questions?" Ray sat on the lounger across from Kai.

"Didn't give me much of a choice." Kai answered. Was it meant to be a joke? Ray wasn't sure so he laughed sheepishly then fell silent again. "Are you going to ask me any thing?" Kai looked up and Ray, his head didn't move from the down wards facing position, just his gaze.

"Oh, yeah. Um... How old are you exactly?" Ray asked, Kai looked up at him almost looking as if he was surprised, but of course that was just Ray. Kai never showed how he felt.

"15." Kai answered bluntly. 'Okay, not quite exactly.' Ray thought.

"I'm 16." Ray said happily, he was older, he was so happy. (I know Ray's younger really but dis is my story so ages are different.) "Second question. What nationality are you? Russian, Japanese or what?"

"Duel, Russian and Japanese. I thought you'd at least know that."

"Huh. Sorry but I don't know much about you and I do want to learn so please tell me anything you can." Kai shifted in his seat a little then looked at Ray again he sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. I grew up in Russia then ran away to Japan. Then I got forced to join the blade breakers and here I am. You do know most of the story."

"Okay, is that it? You've never gotten drunk? Stolen any thing? Done any thing like that?" Ray was really prying and Kai evidently didn't like it. He got up and headed to the door. "Hey! You can't leave!" Ray ran over and grabbed Kai's arm. Kai scowled at him and tried to pull his arm away, he couldn't. Why not? He was stronger then the Neko, why couldn't he get him off. Suddenly he looked up in to Ray's eyes and saw something, lust. What was going on?

"Let go of me!" Kai shouted, generally scared. 'Why am I so scared?' Kai asked him self. Suddenly Ray did let go.

"Kai, are you okay?" Ray put his hand on Kai's shoulder to calm his friend down. Kai was in hysterics, he was breathing heavily and had just shouted in fear, not anger.

"Go away." Kai whispered to him self. "I got red of you, you stupid memories!" Kai bent over on to his knees and gripped his head. His eyes were wide and he was screaming inside. He could just about hear Ray's voice.

"Kai look at me." Ray shook his friend. "Kai!" 'Damn, I've got to get his attention some how.' Ray thought of something that would work. He leaned over and kissed Kai on the lips. Kai froze and his heart skipped a beat. He started to breave normally again. He looked up at Ray with wide eyes, he seemed confused. Suddenly Ray wouldn't get off of him again. He wouldn't stop kissing him, once again he couldn't push him off. Ray kissed his neck and made a trail of kisses all the way down to Kai's chest. He pulled Kai over to the bed and pushed him down on to it. Ray kept kissing him. He rubbed his hands up the inside of Kai's shirt. Kai shuddered, Ray's hands were so cold. Ray pulled off his own shirt, he wouldn't let Kai get up, he'd stuck him on the bed under the weight of his waist and legs which were sitting over Kai's waist. Kai wriggled to get free but to no prevail, Ray had him and wouldn't let him go. He Loved Ray's warm mouth in contrast to his freezing cold skin. Kai knew he wouldn't be able to get Ray off. One time maybe wouldn't be that bad but once it happened once Ray would probably try it again. Ray pulled the bed covers down and rolled Kai to the center of the bed...

Use your twisted imaginations for what happened next!

The next morning Kai was acting very different, every one noticed. Tyson watched Kai as they trained, he'd fluked a simple attack and sent Dranzer flying across the room. Ray noticed this and walked over to Kai. Tyson and Max observed from a distance, Kenny had been off gathering info on all teams he hadn't got any on. Ray reached to put his hand on Kai's shoulder supportably. Kai hit it away and stepped back. Tyson and Max weren't surprised in the action but by the look in Kai's eyes. Kai opened his mouth to talk then shut it again, he wasn't going to say anything about it. Ray pushed Kai on to the floor and scowled at him. Tyson and Max watched on with jaws by their feet. Ray shouted at Kai and then kicked him in the ribs. Kai winced slightly then pulled him self backwards across the floor and away form Ray. He grabbed his ribs and almost rolled up in to a ball. Ray turned and left the room. Tyson and Max ran over to where Kai was sitting.

"Kai, are you okay?" Tyson sat next to Kai and pulled his arm away so he could look in to Kai's eyes. Kai didn't want to be talked to. He pushed Tyson away and walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Max asked, "Did Ray and Kai change personalities last night or something?"

"I don't know..." Tyson watched Kai as he passed a corner out of sight.

Kai walked back up to the room and froze, Ray was waiting in one of the hallways. He knew that you had to pass that hallway to get to the room. Kai gulped and stepped out from the corner. Ray looked at him and walked over. Kai didn't make eye contact, he just kept walking. Ray grabbed his shoulder. Kai winced and feared the many things that could be coming next. Ray shoved him against the wall and started to kiss him again. Kai didn't even try to get away this time. He just let Ray kiss him. His teeth were gritted and his fist were clenched but he wasn't about to do any thing about it.

Kenny walked back to the gym from collecting data on a team that he had never heard of but thought he'd waist some time getting info. He turned the corner and then pulled him self-back. He saw Ray and Kai kissing in the hallway, he looked out again and saw that Ray was the one kissing, Kai was just standing there, doing nothing. Ray suddenly pulled away and hit Kai across that face. Kenny flinched as Ray's fist hit in to Kai's cheek. Ray walked away to the elevator. Luckily for Kenny he was at a four way split in the corridor so Ray didn't have to pass him. Once he was sure Ray had gone he looked out again, Kai was still standing there, his eyes open, staring in to nothing. He looked closely and saw Kai's eyes glistening. Kai suddenly Ran down a different corridor. It lead to the bar.

"I've got to tell some one!" Kenny told him self as he ran to the gym. He found Tyson and Max in a little battle. "I've got to tell you what I just saw!"

"We're going first!" Max and Tyson said together. "Ray attacked Kai! He physically attacked him." Max continued.

"Oh, he also shouted at him, didn't quite grasp what though." Tyson concluded.

"Oh." Kenny said, it was surprising but he still thought what he'd seen was better. "I saw Ray kissing Kai! I mean really kissing, not just on the mouth!" Max and Tyson were very surprised. They looked at each other then at Kenny in disbelief.

That next day the blade breakers were taking the sleeper train to Moscow to get a plane to their next destination, New York! (Don't ask me why they're going there they just are.) Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray were sharing a room and Kai and demanded his own. Good thing really as there were only four beds in each room.

Kai sat up and watched the speeding by landscape. They'd only been In St Petersburg for a few days but so much had happened in that short amount of time. He finally felt like he could get to sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted in to a very light sleep. Suddenly he sat up, hitting his head on the above, empty, bed. Some one was stirring next door. They had opened and closed the door then walked to his room. They stood there wondering wither Kai was awake or not. The door opened and Ray walked in. He saw Kai looking at him then just smiled. He sat on the bed next to Kai and started undressing. He then Pushed Kai down on to the bed.

'This is the second time.' Kai thought. 'The second time I've let him go this far. This can't go on.' Kai pushed Ray off of him. Ray looked surprised at the new strength Kai had discovered over night.

"Oh, come on Kai. It's not like I'm asking for a relation ship. I just want some body action." Ray stroked Kai's chest. Kai shook his head dismissively. "Well, you don't have a choice. If you'd gone along with it I may've made this the last time. But sense you're going to act like that." Ray forced him self on top of Kai again. "You can get used to this." He whispered in to Kai's ear before starting again...

End of Chapter one

Well, you've read it, you know about it. All that's left is to review it! Please review and be honest.


	2. Can I trust you?

So many players

Chapter two:Can I trust you?

_'Why did I let this happen? Why did I offer it to her? I knew she liked me, she always stares at me. Why did I think she wouldn't acept?' _Kai felt the skin of the american girl against his. _'She seemed so inocent, so hurt, but now she's like a monster.' _The girl layed down next to Kai. She stared at himand smiled.

"God that was great." She sighed and kissed Kai on the shoulder.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that was like poison." Kai sat up and stared at the wall, he didn't want to see the girl.

"Kai? Did I do something wrong? It was my first time, sorry." She sat up as well and stared at the blue haired russian boy. She reached out to touch his shoulder but he nudged her away.

"Emily, just... leave me alone!" Kai stood up and pulled up his trousers.

"If you didn't want this why offer it!" Emily snapped, quickly doing up her tennis shirt. She glared angrily at the younger boy. (I hope that's right, I mean he's younger then her but she isn't a boy.) She looked up at his eyes and sighed, that was the only way to tell how Kai felt, if there was one. "Who are you trying to forget?" Kai seemed very surprised at her question. "It's obvious, you're trying to get over some one and think this'll help." Kai turned and looked and the ginger girl, her hair was in dire need of a comb.

"You're sort of right." Kai wanted to tell some one; he was desperate for some one else to talk to. His last shoulder to cry on wasn't exactly up for talking to him after what'd just happened. "It's Ray." Emily was very shocked.

_'Is Kai gay! He has to be a bi, after all, he did it with me.'_

"Ray made me. I didn't want to but I had to. I'm trying to get him to see me with an other person so he'll leave me alone."

"What? I'm being used until Ray walks in to the room and gets mad at you?" She sounded very disgusted.

"You seemed fine with it if I was trying to get over some one!"

"Yeah because I wouldn't be hurting any one." Emily quickly finished getting dressed and left the room. Kai was left alone in the empty room, the busted central heating wheezed once more before deciding to give up. Kai hadn't noticed how cold it'd been, Emily had been very warm. Kai fell backwards on to his bed, the scratchy synthetics felt rough on his bare chest, he never wore synthetics, only natural fibers. He scratched the back of his neck, a small tingling pain had started to get larger and larger. Some one had once told him that it was guilt. Despite the pain he managed to get to sleep, even if it was only for a few seconds. He was woken by some one shaking him to wake him, as his eyes tried to focus all he could see was reddish hair, at first he thought it was some one else. Sadly it was just that stupid ginger haired American girl.

"What?" Kai hissed. She stopped shaking him and started to explain.

"On my way down to my room I saw Ray. He was drunk and mumbling to him self about what he was going to make you do and what to do to you tonight! I had to run to get here before he did to warn you!"

_'What's Ray going to do? And why does SHE care?' _Kai glared at Emily and sat up. Suddenly the sound of a key opening the door became very prominent. Emily let on Kai, kissing him passionately. Ray walked in to the room and froze. He threw the bottle in his right hand at the bed by Kai's head.

"Get out!" Ray shouted. He grabbed Kai's wrist and dragged the Russian out of the room. Emily followed closely behind. Ray slammed the door once the other two were out of the room. They looked at each other then Emily just burst out laughing.

"Why did you help me?" Kai asked, taking the mood back towards sanity.

"Well... I thought about it and decided that no one deserves what was happening, Ray'll be upset sure but you... You could be mentally scared for the rest of your life!" Emily smiled and grabbed Kai's hand. "Come on, let's get you a tee shirt. I'm sure Michael wont mind you borrowing one." She pulled the reluctant teen down the corridor to a room with a star on the door, carved on the star was 'Michael'. Emily opened the door, not even knocking, in to an empty room. It was pasted with posters of baseball players and female models (You know the type.) Kai looked around and couldn't believe it, he'd never been in such a teenage themed room before, it could've been taken right out of a teen sex movie.

_'How'd she know he wasn't in?'_ Kai thought suspiciously. Emily looked at the expression on Kai's face and giggled, he looked like he'd never seen a girl dressed (not really but you know...) like that on a poster before.

"You are an odd one Hiwatari." She laughed as she strolled through the pizza boxes and maxim magazines. She stopped in front of a large wardrobe and began to pick through the many tee shirts and jumpers she came across. She checked the sizes in every one until she found one that was probably the smallest Michael had.

"You want me to wear that?" Kai asked, barely containing a small laugh that wanted to crawl out. The shirt was a blackish gray with a picture of 'Willy Wonka' from 'Charley and the chocolate factory' on it but instead of Wonka it had wanker written on it. (It's an English joke I think... Not sure to much but hope you get it!) Emily looked at the shirt again then threw it at Kai.

"It's the smallest one he has. Michael likes his clothes baggy on him, think how big they'd be on you." She laughed and watched Kai pull the shirt over his head, it fell over his chest, he didn't even have to assist it in any way. Kai looked down at him self with one eyebrow cocked. "It looks very good on you. You suit baggy, not as well as skin tight though. If you wore more baggy however, you wouldn't get so many guys liking you. Or thinking that you were up for it with them." She pulled the ends of the shirt to see exactly how big it was on him.

"Yeah, right." Kai stepped back and looked at him self in a large mirror on one of the walls.

"You know what? I'd like to take you shopping, get you a whole new look, a new Kai. Not to mention a new hair cut." She playfully ran her fingers through Kai's blue hair then thought a little longer on what look to buy for Kai. "I think skater..." She mused out loud.

"I think not." Kai said bluntly, walking out of the room, Emily in close pursuit.

"Where are you gonna stay tonight? Surely you're not going back to your room yet?" Emily grabbed Kai's hand and walked along with him. Kai glared at her then at their hands. He pulled his away and began to run. Emily chased after him but quickly ran out of breath. "For god's sake. What is his problem?"

In a near by room the other blade breakers were watching a match that had taken part in Russia just earlier that day. It was Tala verses Bryan. Tala had won fairly easily but Tyson and the others were taking the opportunity to make fun of the flame haired Russian teenager.

"Oh my god and who does his hair!" Tyson laughed, Max giggle slightly but didn't find it that funny.

"Did you see his technique, he's completely lost it sense you whooped him, Tyson." Kenny stated.

"Yeah you rule T!" Max shouted. None of then noticed the blue haired boy standing in the doorway watching the TV. He'd run down the hall and in to the room because of a voice he thought he'd heard, it was only on the TV.

"Should've guessed." Kai said aloud, much to the surprise of the others in the room. They all jumped and turned to look at Kai.

"Hey Kai!" Tyson waved stupidly. "You here to make fun of airplane head with us?" Kai glared at him and left the room.

"What's his problem?" Max asked, normally he was the last one to complain but Kai had been really out of order that day.

"It's Kai." Kenny stated.

"Yeah but still... I'll go talk to him." Tyson pushed his chair back and followed after Kai. He caught up with the older boy back at the door to his room. "Hey Kai, whazzup?" Tyson asked in a stupidly slurred childish 'cool' way.

"Leave me alone." Kai put his key in the door and began to turn it, then he thought of how worried Emily had been at what she'd heard, maybe it would be best if he didn't go back quite yet.

"Are you angry at us about something?"

"Leave me alone." Kai repeated in his calm tone.

"Kai, talk to me, is this about what happened between you and Ray? Are you two together or something? If you are we don't mind, I'm not a homophobe!" Tyson wanted to get some sense out of Kai. Kai tried to shrug him off so Tyson hit his shoulder to make him look at him. "What is you fing problem?" Tyson shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Kai punched Tyson in the face and ran off why Tyson grabbed his bleeding and probably broken nose in his hands.

"Fuck!" Tyson exclaimed in pain. He mumbled it several more times as he ran to the infirmary. "Shit." He cursed as he saw a steady stream of blood draining from his nose and lining his path.

Kai was sitting on his own in one of the many living rooms of the BBA head quarters. The sofa was uncomfortably and over padded. "God. this chair is were foam goes to die!" Kai hit the sofa in to a comfortable position then closed his eyes and tried to stop him self from sobbing, it didn't help. It may've been perfectly silent but Kai was crying, tears were leaving his eyes and draining straight in to the foam graveyard. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice, speaking in Russian, in the room, the hand pulled away as Kai sat up to see the person. He couldn't see any one. "Oh great, Kai. Now you're hearing and feeling things that aren't there. today's been so progressive hasn't it?" Suddenly a slit of light appeared as the door to the room opened. The formally dark room suddenly lit up. Emily stood in the doorway and walked over to Kai. She knelt next to him and looked at his eyes.

"I talked to Tyson, you broke his nose you know?" She laughed. "What was it all about? He said you were in a worse mood then usual." Emily waited for an answer but didn't get one. She nudged Kai then gave out a nervous laugh. "Kai?" She pushed him again but didn't get a response still. She rolled him over and looked at his face. His eyes were tightly closed, he was breathing yet didn't seem conscious. "Kai!" Emily shouted, she was getting very freaked.

"Kai!" Came a voice from the other side of the room. A flash of red hair then Emily was unconscious as well. When she came to she was lying on the sofa and Kai was watching her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding very worried. "I thought something really bad'd happened. I just collapsed for some reason, I was just tired I think. then when I woke up you were blacked out on the floor." Kai swept some of her hair out of her face and smiled at her. "Sorry for yesterday. And the reason I broke Tyson's nose? Hmm... I'd like to say I didn't have one but I did. I can't stand to hear people bad mouth the man who quite literally saved my life."

"Tala?" Emily sat up and put her hand on her head in pain. "When did he save your life?"

"A long time ago. Sense then I've always wanted to repay him but he wont let me." Kai smiled, kissed Emily quickly then straitened up and offered his hand to help up Emily.

End of Chapter two

Well... This time I want to ask some thing. Who do you think Kai really likes Emily, Tala, Ray or mystery guest number four? Oh and tell me what you thought obviously!

TTFN (ta ta for now)


	3. Red rover red rover we call new boy over

So many players

Chapter three: Red rover red rover we call Kai over...

Hey it's phoenix inferno! This chappie is from the point of view of some one else, it shouldn't be hard to guess who but I wont tell you any ways. he he...

Back to the story

'Red rover

Red rover

We call new boy over!'

I can still hear that stupid chant... It was only his first day and they'd already decided to pick on him. He was only about seven yet he was still obviously something special. His confidence could do with some work; I decided I'd befriend him, not knowing how much it would hurt me in the future. The seniors had only just finished 'initiating' him in to biovalt when I approached. He had a pale face with two blue triangles on either side. He had a bruise on his cheek and a black eye. He looked up at me; I could tell he was worried I was a senior. I smiled as nicely as I could with out being suspicious and knelt next to where he was crouching on the floor. Scanning his eyes I saw glimmers of tears, I hoped he was just in physical pain because I sucked at emotions. Back then, when I was nine, I hadn't grown up, I was still trying to act like a big man, thinking that emotions had no place in my life.

"Hi." I didn't get an answer, only a stare, and a blank one at that. "What's your name?" I asked, trying to make small talk. He shrugged. He didn't seem to know much; he was seven and didn't know his name. This sought of thing happened here quite often though. Boris would find a great bladder with a terrible family and bring them up even worse here. "Are you okay?" Suddenly he just burst out in tears, he had to grow up to survive at Biovalt. He clung tightly to my shirt and cried. I felt sorry for him; I hugged him close and decided I'd protect him through his life against anything that threatened him.

A few weeks later I knocked on his door, he opened it and smiled up at me. He'd grown up so much; he was taller and a lot braver now. I still didn't know what to call him, he'd never told me his name, I just called him 'bro' that's what he seemed like back then. Nothing more then a little brother, he'd do anything I asked him do, even if it was hard or embarrassing, he even got him self seriously hurt once (he tried to follow my advice and stand up for him self when being bullied... didn't work to good. Still feel a bit cruddy because of it.) I pulled a card from under my shirt and passed it to him.

"What's it for?" He asked me, it surprised me a bit, and I'd never forgotten my own birthday before.

"It's your birthday." I laughed, telling my self he was kidding, knowing how much he knew (or didn't) he probably wasn't kidding.

"Really? How old am I?" God It still amazes me how dumb he used to be when I see him now.

"Eight..." I said, trying to dumb things down a bit for him.

"How'd you know?" He smiled, running his finger under the slit to open the envelope.

"I hacked in to the computer system." It's true and all, the school's security is excellent but only because of how many times I'd completely screwed up the system. Man I was such a great computer geek, some one told me I even looked good with my glasses on once, getting off the point... "I found your info on there. Your birth date was in 'additional information'." Jesus that school was weird, then again, it was built to make people act like soldiers. I only just got free about five days ago.

"Kailan? Is that my name?" He was beaming when I nodded, he finally knew his name. I felt so happy for him then, I still remember what he said next, how it changed a lot of things to come. "I don't like it."

"You can change it, maybe just shorten it to 'Kai?" That way I could change it on the computer.

"Kai..." He mused over the name to him self then smiled brightly. "Love it!" Oh god he was so sweet that day. If only he hadn't turned in to what his name sorta suggests. (Kai in Japanese means shell.) He closed me out, he closed every one out, we could never break him open and see what he was like inside.

Four years passed by, our friendship shrunk as Kai got older, I'd changed his name on the computer and soon every one in the school knew it. He had really improved, he was so much stronger, he was more powerful then me, that's for sure. Now, however, I think I could take 'im. It's been three years sense he left the school. Why I do miss him, I'm glad for him, but I never did leave him. Once again I'm getting off the point. Kai had been doing so well in beybladeing that Boris said he could join the main team, Kai couldn't wait.

Later that day we all got called to the lab, Boris had an announcement to make, and a life changing demonstration. As we filled in to the room me and Kai ran to the front, we were way to immature for our own good. Come on, I was fourteen and acting like a six year old! We watched in awe as a bit beast that Boris's taconites had actually made, it kicked ass! At first I thought that Kai's obsession was a normal, he didn't stop talking about that damn thing way in to that night. At midnight I headed down the hall to go to the loo and saw Kai running along the corridor towards the lab, naturally I followed him, to make sure he was okay. I got to the lab in time to see him take the bit beast from its case and lock it on to his blade, he pulled the cord and sent it flying. The power was way too much, he stood, watching the room around him disappear. I ran out to grab him, pushing him to the floor, he never really was the same after that. He disappeared the next day.

Just last month I finally saw him again. He was okay but seemed so different from before, he wasn't as innocent and didn't seem like a little brother to me. At first he was a pain, all he did was criticize that way me and my team bladed. He joined then team when offered that bloody bit beast. I can't believe he hadn't learnt his lesson yet. His other team seemed very worried, I under stood why. Kai was important to them, he was a very powerful member of the team and a good friend. When he decided to ditch them they were obviously going to be upset.

When Kai walked in to the changing rooms before a match he just stared at me, suddenly he smiled.

" I remember you." He smiled at me, I didn't know he'd forgotten me. "You were a really good friend. You were my best friend."

"What do you mean 'were'?" I asked, trying to get him to be my friend again, for some reason I wanted him to stay with me, I didn't care wither we won or lost the tournament. I told my self we had to win, if we lost there was no way Kai'd stay.

"We're not any more. I haven't seen you for three years, you can't expect me to still call me your friend." As he turned I felt hurt, I wanted to cry, I wanted to grab him and make him look at me. Why did I care so much? Why did I give a bloody shit if this ignorant little brat was my friend or not?

"Hey." I called to stop him, for some reason he did stop. "I made a promise along time ago, I said I'd look after you, I wouldn't let you get hurt. Just to let you know, I don't break my promises." I looked at me and smiled, a sarcastic, sadistic, smile.

"Poof." He said evilly as he walked out of the room. He re joined his old team later that day, I was really mad at him, how could he do that to me? I cared about him, I said I'd look after him. How does that make me a poof? It was about that time I realized how much I'd have to give up to keep him safe, I'd probably have to stop caring so much other whys I'd want to step in anytime he got in a small argument, even if it had nothing to do me. I made up my mind to follow him, be like his shadow, protecting him from any thing. I didn't care that he'd called me a poof, if any one else had I would've socked 'em right then but not Kai. He was special.

I was at the train station the night he left, he didn't see me though, and he looked around like he was looking for some one. He ran over to some one with red hair when his friends weren't looking then apologized for getting the wrong person. I thought he may've been looking for me. Why did he think I'd come say good-bye, after what he said he didn't deserve it, but he was getting more. As he got on to the train he had one last look around then stepped away, I didn't know if I'd ever see him again.

The next night I decided to have some fun to keep my mind off things, I wasn't going to go after him for at least another day. I found the perfect person to have some fun with, they were younger then me, about sixteen. He was slender, blue eyed, brown haired and also went to Biovalt, her at this school it wasn't uncommon to do this... one-night things with other guys. I knew he probably wasn't gay, no one was at Biovalt, except me. I'd come to the conclusion, or rather Brian cam to the conclusion, the second he saw me watching the train leave the station the previous night. He was a good friend, he wouldn't be snide about it. He was very supportive about it and told me to tell kai. of course I agree but never will, Kai had made it quite clear he didn't want me around.

The next day I packed up my stuff and took the next plane out of Russia. I landed in New York nearly half a day later. I was tired and not looking my best by the time I checked in to a hotel. Then I had to set out to find the person I'd gone to find, it didn't take much work to figure out where his little team would be staying. BBA head quarters of course. I went there as soon as I could and snuck by security very easily, it completely sucked! I found Kai on his own in a living room area, his face hidden but I could sense that he was crying, I hadn't seen him cry sense his first week at school. I walked over and knelt next to him, oh Dejavu, I put my hand on his shoulder and spoke to him in Russian. Then, before he sat up, I retreated behind a dark shadowy area. He told him self that he was seeing things in an amusing way then he laid down again. Suddenly I had to move further in to the darkness, the door had been opened. That stupid tennis playing girl from the all stars walked over to Kai and started to talk to him, he didn't answer so she pushed him a bit, he still didn't react. She was obviously worried and so was I. I ran to Kai, knocking the girl out on my way. I felt his pulse and checked his bereaving. I had just fallen asleep and trust me, Kai can sleep so deeply if he's tired that you can only wake him up a few days later. I sat and waited until he woke up, I let him see me.

"Tala?" He asked, his face is so cute when he's confused.

"Kai, are you okay?" I smiled at him and he smiled back, much to my surprise.

"You really are a good friend. I will have to repay you for all you've done for me at some point." I really was thinking of telling him how I felt and asking him to go out with me as payment but decided against it. "I'm sorry I called you a poof." He laughed slightly and thought of what he'd said. I laughed as well, seeing the funny side of things is something you should be able to do in life.

"Doesn't matter." I swept some of my annoyingly red hair out of my face. Kai caught an other piece as it began to fall. Suddenly he lent forward and kissed me, I wasn't expecting it but didn't enjoy it. I didn't want that moment to end, I wanted to stay with him forever. "Kai, you can't do this to me." I pushed him away, I didn't want to but knew I should. "It'll just hurt me to much when we part again." Kai looked up at me, so hot and so confused. "I can tell by the way she talks to you that she loves you." I signed down to the unconscious Emily.

"Emily!" Kai shouted, jumping off his eat and picking up the girl. He laid her down on the sofa and looked at her, suddenly she began to wake up. Quickly I made my escape, leaving as quickly as I could, I wasn't sure what to do. I hadn't told Kai how I felt, I told him some one else loved him, he seemed to love them to. He had kissed me, I can still taste him in my mouth, he's like an injection, I need it and want to take it but when I have to, I wuss out.

I didn't expect to find my self-sleeping with him the next night...

End of chapter three.

What'd ya think? tell me tell me tell me tell me!

C ya round!


	4. Sleepless in New York

So many players

Chapter four: Sleepless in New York

Kai sat in his room, more to the point, he was sitting on his suitcase. All packed up and ready to go Kai waited for Ray to return so they could get going. He heared the door handle being pushed down and opened and he expected Ray to walk in but it wasn't the chinese boy. Tala was standing in the door way, tears running down his cheeks, his eyes were blood shot and his face was slightly puffy. Sobbing he ran over to Kai and squeezed the bluehaired boy tight.

"Tala, what's wrong?" Kai asked sypatheticaly. He looked down at Tala who burried his face in to Kai's shoulder.

"They're dead. They're all dead. My untire family are dead!" Tala, enraged and confused punched Kai hard on the chest before crying in to him again.

"What? Even your sister?" Kai pulled the red head off of him and focased at the icy purple eyes.

"Yeah, she just died, I knew she was sick but I thought even Boris wasn't cold hearted enough to pull the plug just 'cause I don't work for him any more."

"What? When did your mum and dad die?" Kai couldn't remember ever hearing about them dieing before.

"You wern't there." Tala choked on his words and looked up at Kai's face, guilt ridden that he wasn't there when Tala needed him.

"I'm so sorry." Kai embraced Tala tightly and didn't want to let go untill he was sure Tala was okay. "If I could I would have been there for you, I mean it. i wouldn't of let you go through that alone."

Flash back

"Hey! Tala!" Ian ran across the snow to the Red haired boy leaving the premiseies of Biovalt. "Boris'll kill you if he finds out you've gone out."

"Let, him. It's christams eve and my parents are coming back to town." Tala smiled and turned towards the town.

"I'll cover for you okay? Just don't go getting lost!" Ian called to the shrinking red head. As Tala turned the corner to his house he saw someone at the door step who wasn't his mom or dad.

"Sis?" Tala opened the gate as the older women stepped backwards and looked at him. She looked terrified.

"T-chan!" The girl ran over to Tala and hugged him. "Oh Tala I'm so glad I found you so quickly!"

"What's the matter sis? I thought you were spending the holiday's in Portugal with your husband."

"We have to get to the hospital, it's mom and dad, they were in a car crash." Tala heared the words but didn't want to, he didn't want anything to happen to change his life for better or worse.

The hospital waiting room was hell, all he did was pase the floor for what seemed like hours. In fact it had only been twenty minutes. His sister walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders as the doctor walked towards them.

"I'm very sorry but, by the time they got to us, it was to late. We wern't able to bring them back." Tala felt tears welling up in side but didn't want to show how much he hurt. His siter went over to the other side of the room to where her husband was standing. She cried in to his arms for over half an hour. Tala noticed something, there were police there, but why?

"Ella." Tala touched his siter's shoulder gently to get her attention. "Why are there police men here?" Ella froze, she didn't want to say. "Ella, please? tell me the truth." She wiped a stray tear from her eye then looked up at her brother.

"They found drugs in mom and dad's car. they think may've been smuglers, bringging drugs in from europe. As for the car accident, well, it wasn't real. Their car was shot at, very badly to. They couldn't even tell the two of them apart after wards. I don't know the whole story exctly."

Tala stood, watching his fathers coffin be lowerd in to the ground. Every one around was whispering about him. He could hear them all.

"Look, Tala's not even crying."

"He's sixteen years old now. But still, where is he going to go?"

"No one in their right mind would take him in, he'd cost a bundle to care for."

"Maybe his parents left him some spending money."

"They were 'art' dealers in europe, or so I've heared. they must have some cash stowed away some where." But one old women really got on Tala's nerves. She barely knew his parents, or him. She had not right to act like that, or so he thought.

"And if he is the child of common criminals? Take in a child like that and who knows what'll happen." Luckily for Tala his sister was good enough to let him move in with her and her family. He'd have a room there for holidays or when school got to much but he'd still have to live and Biovalt for the larger part of the year.

end flash back

"Tala..." Kai looked sown at his friend and smiled. "I'm here now, and... i want to help you feel better, what ever'll help. I'll do it." He smiled and kissed Tala's forehead. Tala looked up at him, it was exactly what he'd wanted to hear. His sister wasn't dead, she was perfectly fine, infact, she'd just had her first son!

"There is something you can do."

"What is it. i'll do anything." Tala leaned up and whispered in Kai's ear. "Ohh... well, i said I'd do anything. i suppose I have to honour that." Tala smiled, so sweetly and inocently that you couldn't believe he'd just sujjested THAT. As Tala kissed Kai's neck and chest Kai's mind traced back to his thirtenth birth day.

Flash back

Tala and Kai were sitting on a hill over looking the school. Tala turned and looked at the younger boy.

"Hey, Kai."

"yeah." Kai turned and looked at Tala's forlorn and dreamy face. Tala quickly faced Kai and kissed him, then he flushed bright red and looked at Kai. kai's face was frozen in a shocked expression. Suddenly the sound of boys chanting came from down the hill.

"Kai and Tala sitting on a hill,

doing something they souldn't do,

first letter s,

last letter x

oh my god it must be... SOCKS!"

end flash back

Kai hadn't noticed how far Tala had gone. It was all ready over. Tala was laying next to Kai resting his head on Kai's chest. Tala's slowly rising and falling chest was sothing. How could he've all ready fallen asleep.

"Shit." Kai growled. "Ray'll be back soon. If he walks in and sees this." Suddenly it hit him. "What time is it?" Kai grabbed the alarm clock off of his bed table and then dropped it in suprise, nearly hitting Tala's head. "The plane'd all ready of gone." Kai sighed angrily then looked down at the cause of his problem. he couldn't be angry at Tala. for some reason he just couldn't be.

"K-chan." Tala moaned as he opened his eyes and kissed Kai's bare chest. "Oh god I love you."

"What?"

"Oh shit." Tala whispered. "I, i didn't mean it!" He quickly tried to take back what he'd said. Blushing heavily he looked up at Kai, who, for some reason, was smiling.

"Do you know what a froydean slip is?" tala shook his head from side to side. "It's when you say something, seamingly by accident which is actually what you mean. Oh, and, right back at yah." Kai kissed Tala's head then stroked the older boy's shoulder and back. This felt right, not like Emily or Ray, it just felt right. Suddenly the sound of a key in the door shook threw the room. "Damn, it's Ray!" Tala suddenly stood up and went to the bathroom. Kai fell backwards on to his bed and undid his chest bandages.

"Kai? You wern't at the air port, me and the gu... oh my god! Kai! are you okay?" Ray ran to the bedside and looked at the bandages Kai had on his chest. "Jesus when did this happen?" (Not in any chapters i loaded up because i couldn't, i just couldn't change this bit.) Kai groaned and looked at Raya.

"It hurts, please, help me." Kai moaned in pain then fell silent.

"Kai? Kai!" Ray suddenly started to feel very scared. He shook his friend then grabbed the phone of the bed side table. "Reception? I need a doctor up here now!"

The next day

Kai walked back in to Ray's and his room and sighed. Tala would've left ages ago.

"Kai?" Ray ran out of the bathroom where Tala had hidden last night and ran to Kai. "You wern't really in pain last night were you?" And, before Kai had the chance to answer Ray called for someone to come out of the bath room as well. Tala walked in and smiled a guilty little 'I'm sorry' at Kai. "He told me about his sister and you trying to comfort him. We don't care if you two are friends okay? Just, be honust, if you guys are friends just tells us. after all, you are just friends." With this Ray left the other two alone.

"Okay, so I didn't tell him every thing." Tala smiled cheekily and embraced Kai. "Kai?" He slowly looked Kai in the eyes with great worry.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering... did you mean what you said last night? Do you really love me?" Tala was freating that the answer was no, he knew, some where in his self consious, however, that it was yes.

"Course I love you, more then anything in the bloody world. You just, you feel right, you feel right to me." He kissed the red harired boy then started to pull away from it. He flushed bright red, it didn't suit him one bit, he'd only just realsied what he'd said.

"Thanks Kai. Thanky uo for loving me."

End of Chapter four

Well... it is a bit short but I sort of felt that it had to be ended there. Is Kai telling the truth and will he still feel that way for Tala when he finds out it was all a lie? I cunning plan to get in to his pants. What do you think?

TTFN


	5. Truthfull lies

So many players chapter five

AHHHHHHHHHH! To many questions! To many factorisating crap! I can do most math but that! I can even find out the density of a stick of bloomin rock!

Chapter five: True Lies

Tala began to feal guilty, he was finding it harder and harder to look Kai in the face. The blunette had realised this and decided to enquire on the coldness, fearing it was his fault.

"Tala, can we talk?" He sat next to his friend on the large hotel bed. "I want to know what's up with you. You're totaly being an ass. The other day, I called out to you but you ignored me. Why are you blowing me off in the bad way?" Kai tried to add some humor to ease the questions on to Tala.

"I don't mean to , it's just... I lied." He blurted out, unsure why but he felt compeled to tell Kai the truth.

"About what? i don't get it."

"About my sister..." Tala looked up at Kai and felt his heart was about to be torn. "She's alive, I don't know why but, but I." He couldn't voice that he'd lied to get in to Kai's pants, he still couldn't say it.

"You lied so I'd sleep with you." Kai looked down at his feat and sighed, for some reason he really hadn't expected something like this to happen, he'd trusted Tala. "You know? I really thought I could trust you." Kai shook his head in disapointment and stood up. "See yah round lieing bastard." Kai said as he left, he made it sound like it wasn't a problem. As soon as he was out side the room he stopped his act. He fell backwards on to the wall and put his hands over his face. He took three deep breaths in the hope to stop what he knew was coming. It didn't help, he sobbed a few times and slid down to a sitting position on the floor. '_Why dose it hurt so much?' _He asked him self unsure why Tala meant so much more. _'This isn't the first time this sought of thing has happened... why?" _Kai gripped his heart and leaned his head on to the wall. He stared up at the cealing untill he felt the shaking and unsettledness stop coming. Slowly he got to his feat and left the hotel area as quickly as he could.

later that day

"Have you seen Kai?" Ray asked the red haired russian sitting in his and Kai's room. The red head shook his head solemly then bit his bottem lip and ran out of the room. "No then?" Ray said to him self then pawed through Kai's suit case for a bit of fun. He had nothing else to entertain him self after all.

In way of clothes he found a limited surply, one pair of trousers for two days, one pair of boxers per day, one pair of socks and one and a quarter shirts. A bottle of shampoo and conditioner, hair gel that promised 'manga hair' and toothbrush and paste. Pretty comon, untill... he found the secret pocket. Inside the pocket was a 'book of shadows' which Ray didn't understand untill he opened it up to find a diary sort of book. It was all pretty recent, it seemed to be a third volume.

"Okay, let's see... Emily blah blah blah... Tala, blah blah WHAT? Sexy, so hot, so glad he likes me back. Why dose he feel different? how come he feels right? Gross! Kai likes Tala and vice versa." Ray suddenly thought about what he'd done to Kai, "I can't really talk can I?"

Else where

Kai sat quietly on his own in a poorly lit office like room. The door opened and Micheal walked in. Kai didn't think he had anything to fear from Mike, he had that really anti gay vibe about him. Kai's mucsels untensed and he almost spoke first but then Mike broke in.

"You know I ran in to Tala. He seemed pretty upset about something. you didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"ME! He's the stupid one, who lies about a family member dieing, that's just low!"

"He did what?" Mike had obviously not actually spoken to Tala and just assumed it had something to do with Kai. The russian stood up to leave and walked towards the door. Suddenly Micheal was in front of him. He put his arm above Kai's head and looked down at the bluenette.

"What else do you want to accuse me of?" Kai scowled and attempted to push by.

"I was just wondering if you'ld like to go out for pizza tonight?"

"I'm gonna have to say no." Kai said as if he was regretting it.

"Okay, but next time," Micheal moved his face in closer to Kai's, "I won't take no for an answer." Then, if it hadn't been for a miraculas magazine Kai would've been kissed by the second to last person he'd expect it from in his age range.

Tala had stuffed a magazine in between Kai and Micheal's faces.

"Tala, hi." Kai said stupidly. Tala scowled at Micheal then dragged Kai away to another room. "What?"

"What was that?"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? you were gonna get smooched! You are hot okay! If anyone ever aproachs you like that be worried, especialy if it's a guy!" Tala lectured.

"Why would Micheal kiss me?" Kai asked, trying to convince him self that Tala wasn't right.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"well excuuuuuuseeee me!" kai stated sarcastically. "I don't see why it's your problem anyways, not like I have 'kiss me' on my forehead is it?"

"You have it on your ass! and of course it's my problem, do you think I like to see you getting smooched on by other people! And you could do with not being so damn gullable!"

"I'm not gullable!"

"Okay then, naive. you don't seem to think any one'll hurt you, in any way." Tala sighed and desided to prove his point. "Look it." he waved his hand above Kai's head. kai looked up and was quickly given a short yet sweet kiss.

"HEY!" Kai shouted.

"See! You trust me to much! If I'll do that to you don't think any one else is beyond it!"

"I thought you were!" Kai shouted and stormed out of the room.

Later still he he...

Kai packed his bag, this time he was leaving, him and Emily were taking a different flight from the bladebreakers and heading out to stay with Kai's grandfather in the far east of Russia. not even Tala would go there to get to Kai.

End of chapter...

I'm very sorry for short chapters but I've been in spain on a water sprts trip and now I've got me exams! Argh! Oh and please review cus it's funny review that keep me going! I just love to read reviews and laugh oh and ignore all reviews buy sidney the kidney, she dosn't know squat! She's my friedns so I can say this tuff but feal free to bad moulth her!

TTFN


	6. soz

Hi readers of all my stories! I'm soughta putting my self on a pursonel Hiatis at the mo to 'get my priorities straight' as my Mom puts it. I don't want to but I going to have to take a break from writing for a bit. I may beable to load every now and then and I will try! Please don't loose faith. It's only till I'm organized or do well enough for my mom to stop careing again!

Plz don't stop reading!

Sinead ( A.K.A Phoenix inferno)


End file.
